


Disgrace

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Death, Everyone Is Gay, FUCK YOU JAMES REYNOLDS, Gay, Gun Violence, James Reynolds is a bitch, John Laurens Loves Turtles, John is a fragile child, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mullette (minor), SUCK A DICK JAMES REYNOLDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: Not everyone is accepting of gays, and Alexander wouldn't stand for that. The spunky man spends months writing, before finally finishing. He was ready to share his piece, despite the risks. But was it really worth it?





	Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a close friend of mine

Finally, after days upon months of sitting at my desk, I had finally finished my newest writing piece. Though it was much shorter than other documents that I've written, it required a lot of editing to get my emotions across. In my head, I read the title again. "LGBTQ rights," I thought. It sounded absolutely perfect. I'm not so unrealistic to see the world as a perfect place, but you can bet your life that I'm sure ass hell going to try and make this place a better world.  
"John, can you come here?" I asked, plopping down on the living room couch. Wordlessly, John sat next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. I read aloud, my voice rising and falling with my emotions. John smiled, his perfect freckled face becoming even cuter than it already is.  
"I think this is a great idea," John grinned. Just before I got off the couch, ideas were running through my head. How should I present this to people? Would it be best to run it past a few more supportive friends? I shook my head as if it would clear my thoughts. "No," I thought, "I need to share this with the world as soon as I can. I've already checked it over for errors for weeks."  
"Where are you going?" John prompted the moment I got up.  
"I'm going to share this with everyone." I grinned.  
"Lex, I don't think that's a good idea." John hesitated. I never knew how much a simple sentence could ruin my moon until now.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, one eyebrow raised slightly. I hope John didn't see the discouragement on my face. He always hates when I'm upset.  
"I know that people aren't the most accepting. You know that I don't agree with them. I'm just concerned about you. Something could happen to you, and I'd be lost without you." John said, his face downcast and his lower lip trembling slightly. His doe eyes were glassy, focusing on anything but Alex.  
"Someone has to spread awareness, John! We can't just hide in the closet forever! I'm not going to stand for people's incompetence." I spat. John sighed, his shoulders falling slightly. The corners of my mouth quirked up in excitement. I had won the argument. John wouldn't stop me from my goal.  
"Just," John said, trailing off. "Just stay safe."  
"I will, I love you." I smiled, kissing John. The moment Alex left the house, he let out a heavy sigh. Luckily, John hadn't begged to come. If something happened, Alex couldn't let John be involved.

* * *

 

I felt like I had run a mile by the time I reached home. I unsteadily pushed the door open, fully aware of my disheveled appearance. I probably looked like I was caught in a stampede of some sort. I saw John on the couch, playing with his turtle. "Alex!" John yelped, jerking his head up when he heard the door. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
"They didn't listen. It got violent, and-"  
"Shh, it's okay. You're with me now." John cooed, running his hands through my hair. I sobbed into his chest, clutching his hoodie like a lifeline. John's turtle was rather scrambled on the floor, only just now managing to get back on its feet. John set him on the couch, before carrying me into the bathroom. He set me on the counter and looked me over for any injuries, despite me saying I was fine. With a heavy sigh, John hugged me. Luckily, I was just a little bruised and nothing was too major.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" John asked, holding his turtle close to his chest.  
"I'll be fine, just hurry and get back," I said, nuzzling into John's neck. John kissed my head, before heading out to take his turtle to the vet. Not much later, there was a knock on the door. I didn't know who it was, seeing as all my friends had keys to me and John's house. I nervously stood up and opened the door. I didn't have time to see who it was, all I could see was what seemed to be a homburg hat tipped slightly to the right. I didn't hear it, nor feel it, but my body suddenly seemed a lot lighter before everything disappeared.

* * *

 

It only took a few seconds to feel that something was off. The whole atmosphere around the house felt thick, giving me a bad vibe. I quickly noticed the door was cracked open, which was a little offsetting. Alex always double checked, if not triple checked, the door to make sure it was shut and locked. It could have been Hercules of Laf, but they typically have the time to shut the door before crushing me and Alex with hugs. I slowly crept up to the porch and pushed open the door enough so I could slip inside. I hugged my turtle tighter when I saw Alex leaning against the back of the couch, his hair covering his face. "Babe?" I called. No response.  
I quickly set my turtle back in his terrarium, before rushing back over to Alex. "Lex, get up," I said, shaking his shoulder a little. His hair moved off the side, revealing a trail of blood down his forehead. "No, no, no!" I panicked, pushing his hair back. Dead center between his eyebrows was a gaping hole. Blood poured freely from the wound, obviously only happening not too long ago. I quickly pulled out his phone, my hands trembling. I didn't realize the tears rolling down my face, even after they landed on my phone and hands.  
"John, hey buddy, how's it going?" Herc asked, answering the call on the second ring.  
"P-please," I whimpered, "get Laf and come here."  
"John, what's going on?" Herc asked.  
"H-he," I sobbed. I couldn't even continue my sentence. I could faintly hear Herc telling Laf to get in the car and drive, but I paid no mind to it. I crumpled onto the floor next to Alex, my hands dropping my phone and clutching the bottom of Alex's tee-shirt. "Why!" I screamed. I didn't notice that Laf had taken Herc's phone and that he was speaking to me. Only then did I notice the small piece of paper next to Alex's once lively body. All it said was one heartbreaking word. _Disgrace_.


End file.
